Believe Me
by A Spell On You
Summary: Toothless didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. Even though he's told he's forgiven, is he truly? Through Toothless' doubt of trust, will something more break out between him and Hiccup? Something more than friendship? Rated M for Smut, Sensual situations, Sexual situations, angst, and hurt/comfort. WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DRAGONS 2 DO NOT READ! MAJOR SPOILERS. TOOTHCUP!
1. Haunted

**Hello! Welcome to the story! Wee! Toothcup!**

* * *

**_**AGAIN MAJOR SPOILERS! Because legit the first paragraph with only 4 sentences can spoil the entire thing for you. And i'm not joking. Dragon fans you will be devastated.**_**

* * *

**~~~~~~FIRST OFF: This is** **_POST DRAGONS 2 _so if**** you have NOT seen Dragons 2 i would suggest reading no further. Unless you want one of the biggest spoilers in the world. Which, i'm sure you don't.~~~~~~~~  
**

**SECOND OFF: I have no clue if people are going to like this story. It has a darker romance to it. YES it is Toothcup!**

**THIRD OFF: There is a possibility of lemons in this story. No promises but very likely. And like you know, i'm never write them. So this should be interesting.**

**FOURTH OFF: I have no clue how many chapters this is going to be. But if there is no interest (which i fear will be the case) i'm going to discontinue this. **

**FIFTH OFF: This is a DragonxHuman Yaoi story. If you don't favor this sort of thing than don't read.**

**SIXTH OFF: Did i mention spoilers? **

**Rated M:** Language, Angst, Mild Violence, Smut(ish), Sexual(ish) situations, Sensual situations, Yaoi, and some mild gore.

**Summary: **Toothless didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. Even though he's told he's forgiven, is he truly? Through Toothless' doubt of trust, will something more break out between him and Hiccup? Something more than friendship?

* * *

_**AGAIN MAJOR SPOILERS! Because legit the first paragraph with only 4 sentences can spoil the entire thing for you. And i'm not joking. Dragon fans you will be devastated. **_

* * *

It had been a week now. A week since the tragic day of which, Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father and chief passed away saving Hiccup. But saving Hiccup from whom? And the sad answer to that was his best friend and dragon, Toothless.

It wasn't that Toothless wanted to harm either of them, no. He loved them both dearly; they were his family after all. But he was under influence of a mind control by the alpha dragon. And the alpha dragon was under the control of Drago Bludvist. Drago was a mad man who sought war with the dragon riders of Berk and the rest of the world. So naturally, he took control of all the dragons he could. Toothless was one of them who fell to the strong persuasions of the alpha dragon.

But Toothless can still remember the look on Hiccup's face as his father lay there dead, how much he cried and all the hate in his eyes and voice when Hiccup told the dragon to leave. How he yelled at him for killing his father. It still haunted Toothless, even now as he looked into the pool of the grotto.

The Night Fury just stared at his reflection in shame. His acid green eyes appeared like little orbs in the water. He studied the reflection, his ears, his horns, his eyes, and every scar his body held.

He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it wasn't. The rest of Berk knew that it wasn't his fault either and Hiccup forgave him immediately and wasn't mad. But that didn't mean that Toothless didn't have any hard feelings towards himself. Under the influence or not, he did it. And that's what haunted his mind. He felt so much heart ache at times when something or someone would remind Hiccup of his father and he would fall into a somber silence. He most certainly missed him, and Toothless knew it.

He was utterly clueless to why he hadn't gotten himself a new dragon by now. Hiccup assured him constantly that he wasn't mad and that it wasn't his fault in the least, but Toothless was never sure. Every now and then he thought he saw Hiccup eying up other dragons he'd been seeing. Which did make Toothless' very sad, but he did understand. Hiccup had every right to replace him if he wanted and Toothless wouldn't protest. He figured it was more likely to happen than not. After all the dragons they'd found with Hiccup's mother, Valka, he'd have plenty of amazing dragons to choose from.

'Maybe even rarer than a Night Fury,' Toothless thought, not lifting his eyes from his reflection once. Toothless had gotten to know the dragon in the water so well now; he knew every feature, every feeling, and every thought. But as he continues to stare at his own face, he noticed at how foreign it looked. He felt so old. So worn out. Even though in reality, he was only as old as Hiccup.

'Why couldn't have I just drowned back at the sea? Why did those dragons have to save me? Hiccup's father could have been alive. He could have taken charge of Berk, so Hiccup didn't have to take on all the pressure yet. And dragons are easier to replace than parents…' Toothless sighed and let out a low groan.

A roll of thunder made him jump a bit. Then he shivered as rain suddenly fell from the clouds and drenched the poor dragon from head to tail. He groaned in annoyance. He and Hiccup were going to go swimming today, and it was hard enough getting him alone anymore. Between Astrid and the village's needs, it seemed as though he barely had any time with the human at all. But it wouldn't work today sadly, it would be too cold for a human and the dragon was nearly freezing.

Toothless turned away from the pond and scanned around him. He spotted one of the trees he and Hiccup would sit under together. It was the spot where Hiccup would usually draw in his notebook or he'd be studying something dragon related. Ever since he was younger he'd been doing that. He hurried over to the tree and sat. He wrapped his tail around his front like he usually sat and huddled as close to the tree as he possibly could. He set his head on his crossed front paws and listened intently to the rain. Toothless grinned when he thought of Hiccup when he was fifteen. When he first shot him down and the first time they flew.

_Pit, pat. _

_Pit, pat. _

It was getting dark. The heavy storm clouds continued through the sky, dragging their massive bodies across the hidden blue sky.

Toothless watched as little puddles of water began to collect on the mossy ground. They seemed to gather around the entire grotto. Like they had lives of their own, they all bubbled with rain. This would usually be the part where Toothless would splash some mud at Hiccup, or something along those lines.

'Where is he?' Toothless wondered, 'I'm sure he'd still come if it was raining to get me, wouldn't he?'

Toothless began to think that it was a good idea to head back up to the village and meet Hiccup up there. It really wasn't fair for Hiccup to have to walk all the way down to the grotto and back. He decided that was probably best and was about to get up but thought for a moment. If he left and Hiccup came then he didn't want Hiccup to think he bailed on him. So he decided that it was better to just stay put and see if Hiccup would show up anytime soon.

After a good ten minutes the dragon felt a bit relaxed and just a tad sleepy. He was still very tired from the battle and he hadn't been sleeping his best. He fought his best, but his eye lids fought harder. His vision began to fade soon. And he just let go and let them close. But only for a minute, he didn't want to fall asleep. The darkness behind his eye lids felt good. It seemed to relieve an ache that he had in his head. Maybe he was more tired than he realized. Way more tired.

Suddenly he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded shaky and nervous.

His eye lids flew open and he saw Hiccup. And a truly terrified look plastered his face. Tangled in his auburn locks was snow and he was surrounded by an ice burg.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Toothless asked in a growl, walking slowly towards him. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Why was Hiccup cowering like that? It was only him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said his name in a different way. Like he was unsure if it was really Toothless walking towards him, which confused the dragon very much.

"It's okay Hiccup! It's only me! Don't be scared!" Toothless told him in a snarl. He didn't mean it to be a snarl. Why was it a snarl? Then he realized. He wasn't in control of his body. It was like he was a puppet. What was going on?

Then to his surprise, he felt his jaws opening up wide and he could feel the scorching sensation coming from the back of his throat. And then he knew why Hiccup was looking the way he was. He was going to blast Hiccup!

'No! No! No!' Toothless yelled at himself. He tried desperately to stop the plasma blast. He really tried. He attempted to shut his jaws, but it was a futile effort. His body just wouldn't listen. Now _he _was terrified.

He felt the blue fire beginning to leak its way into his mouth and he drew a breath to blast his best friend to death.

"_Toothless?_" Hiccup near shouted with fright. His fear was shining bright in his forest green eyes. He looked as though he could cry right there and then.

Then came a loud roar and a cry of urgency, a cry of courage, and a cry of love. And Toothless shot his blast. Then suddenly Stoick came from the right of Hiccup and pushed him out-of-the-way. His strength sent Hiccup tumbling over. But even his strength couldn't handle the sudden plasma blast that slammed into his gut.

"Stoick!" Toothless cried out, finally regaining control of his body. He looked over at Hiccup.

Hiccup met his eyes with anger in them.

Then suddenly he was falling. It was night and the stars were shining bright. He panicked. He could feel the strange sensation of having nothing between him and the earth. He felt gravity taking its toll. He felt the wind brushing up against his scaly face. He quickly tried to spread his wings, but he felt large ropes confining him. He was going to fall. He let out a roar of rage and fear as he fell to the earth far below.

The trees began to come into view and they grew from little specks to large full-sized monsters. It felt as though he was falling in slow motion as he hit the first tree. It knocked the breath out of him. Then he felt a sharp pain at his tail fin. Then he heard a rip. And then came the searing hot pain that shot up his body as he saw that his tail fin had been ripped from his tail by a hidden tree dragon trap.

He hit the tree hard enough that it fell over with him, snapping in two. When he hit the ground he could feel some of his scales roughly rubbing off on the ground. Some even fell off. He rolled across the forest floor and then across a dip in the ground. He felt so dizzy as his spun. The pain he felt was immense.

He finally came to a halt. He let out a breath of air, along with one cry for help and he felt the world slipping around him. He shut his eyes in defeat. Then suddenly he heard a noise.

"Oh wow. I-I did it!" He heard a human voice say.

"Oh, I did it! Th-This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Then Toothless felt a boot being pressed down on his arm. He growled and shrugged it off carelessly and heard the human male gasp. For some reason this scene sounded so familiar to him. But he couldn't figure out what it was. He opened his eyes to check his surroundings.

There stood a boy of fifteen. With forest green eyes, auburn hair, and a small gap in his teeth.

'_Hiccup_?' Toothless thought, remembering what was going on here.

Hiccup had the little dagger pointed at Toothless' chest; he gave him a look. He exhaled, inhaled, and exhaled again. His breath was uneven and weak. He began to shake slightly; the adrenaline was nearly visible in his body language.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father," Hiccup turned the knife over so it pointed down in his hand, one hand holding the handle and the other over the top. He shut his eyes briefly.

"I'm a Viking," he breathed. He opened his eyes and flashed a vicious look at Toothless.

"I'm a _Viking!_" He shouted this time. He spat the words at Toothless like he was cussing at him.

Toothless growled desperately at him. He couldn't understand why he wanted to kill him, "Hiccup? What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

Hiccup went back to his previous stance with the knife. Took a deep breath in and out and lifted the knife above his head.

Toothless began to feel worried, "Hiccup? What are you doing? Hiccup?" He whimpered.

Hiccup opened his green eyes one last time to look at Toothless. Toothless gave him the most pleading look he could muster up.

"Please… Hiccup," he begged. But to Hiccup, the growling not understandable.

Suddenly, it all came back to Toothless. This had happened before. This was when they first met. This is where Hiccup lets him go! Toothless felt a wave of relief.

Then Hiccup shut his eyes again and lifted the knife once more. Toothless knew just what to do. He let out a low whine of defeat and lowered his head to the ground.

He waited. He waited for Hiccup to give up, cut him loose, and that was that.

But it wasn't happening.

He waited a bit more.

Why wasn't it happening?

He opened his eyes cautiously to see if he was still there.

"Hiccup?" He growled.

Then with a cry Hiccup lifted the knife and brought it down, plunging it into Toothless' chest. Pain shot all through Toothless' body.

"Hic-!" He tried to growl, but he was cut off as the world faded around him.

_Crash_!

He woke with a start as a crash of thunder was beginning to mellow into a low roll. His breathing was up and he could feel his heart beating in his chest.

'What a nightmare,' Toothless thought with disgust. He raised his head and looked around at the gloomy grotto surrounding him. The pool of water had definitely risen a few inches. But Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

Toothless sighed, his ears folding back in disappointment. He yawned, stretched, and stood up slowly. He thought about what Hiccup could be doing, probably some chiefly duties and such. Not every job required a dragon.

With one last thought on his nightmare, he decided it was time to head home. To Hiccup.


	2. New Chief

There were so many new dragons on Berk. Every day it felt like Hiccup seemed to see a new one. Ever since all of the dragons from Valka's island had to migrate else where, he'd been seeing them all over the place! And he had to admit, it was such a beautiful sight to see all of the different and very colorful dragons. But that also meant with more dragons came more dragon care. And if dragon care wasn't enough, then the village care took up most of the new chief's time.

"Thank you Hiccup! I'll be back tomorrow!" One of the Berkians said leaving the chief's booth by Gobber's shed.

"No problem! See you tomorrow!" Hiccup said with a forced smile.

"Ugh! Don't these people have better things to do than worry about sheep?" Hiccup groaned, feeling exhausted after a very, very long day.

Gobber chuckled, "Well, now you know how your father felt after a day of work."

"Good gods I did not give him enough credit for this job," Hiccup said, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Not as easy as it looks, eh, son?" Valka joked, she handed Gobber the wrench that lay next to her.

"Thank you Val," Gobber told her. Valka nodded.

Hiccup walked over to the stool in the corner of the room and sat down. He needed to rest after all that work. So many people had come from all over the village to seek his advice or have him help with one of their many problems. Stoick used to do this too when he was chief. But to Hiccup, Stoick seemed to be better for the job.

Hiccup groaned and face palmed, "And this is every day I have to do this?" he said with a bitter laugh.

Valka chuckled and crouched next to Hiccup, "Yes. Not so simple huh? I'm sure Astrid could help you. And of course you'll always have Toothless to hel-."

"Toothless?" Hiccup said, jumping at the name. He removed the hands from his face and stood up straight, "Aw man! Toothless! I totally forgot. I was going to meet him today. Oh gods!" He cursed, feeling a little over loaded from all the pressure. After all, this was a lot for him to take in, in just the first couple of days. Chief wasn't so easy after all.

"Calm down Hiccup, I'm sure Toothless understands that you have things to do," Gobber said from across the room.

"I know, but I haven't been spending anytime with him lately," Hiccup said back to him.

Valka rested her hand on Hiccup's back and rubbed in small circles, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe you should just take a day off. Spend some time with him."

"Who's going to take care of my job for me then?"

"Well I'll do it. I've been married to the chief most of my life. I think I can handle a day or two," she told Hiccup with a reassuring smile.

Hiccup gave it some thought, but sighed and shook his head.

"Well why don't you ask Toothless when you see him? See what he thinks," Valka suggested.

Hiccup nodded.

"Well," he began, getting up from his stool. He straightened himself out, "I better go get him before he starts to think I'm forgetting about him."

He hurried out of the shop and was immediately soaked from head to foot. He could barely even see two feet in front of his face because the rain was coming down so hard.

"How am I going to find Toothless in this?" Hiccup asked out loud. And as he turned around, like someone had answered his prayer, there stood Toothless, his acid green eyes shining in the gloomy rain.

A smile spread across Hiccup's face, "Toothless! Hey, you scared me!" Hiccup laughed. He looked at his dragon, who huffed at him. He didn't seem angry, but hurt was obvious in his eyes.

Hiccup's smile fell, "I'm sorry bud," he told the disappointed dragon. He lifted a hand from his side and placed it on the dragon's scaly forehead. He let his fingers caress the dragon's rough scales.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Toothless. I just had a lot to do today, that's all," Hiccup told him, trying to reconcile with the dragon. Toothless nodded.

Hiccup sighed, looking the dragon over, "Wow, you look uncomfortable."

"Why thank you for noticing," Toothless grumbled sarcastically in a language Hiccup couldn't understand, "I'm sopping wet."

Toothless gave Hiccup a look over as well, "And so are you."

Toothless shot his tongue out of his mouth and vigorously licked Hiccup's chin, making Hiccup throw his arms out in front of him to protect himself.

"Ah, gah, Toothless!" Hiccup groaned playfully, "Do you ever learn?"

Toothless chuckled, "Nope! And _this_ is payback for forgetting about me!"

Suddenly Toothless pulled away from Hiccup and crouched, about to spring on his prey. He let an evil and mischievous smile cross his dragon lips.

That's when Hiccup caught on to what Toothless was about to do. He put both of his hands up in a pleading gesture and began to back away.

"Now, Toothless," He began to say, "There's no need for that."

But Toothless didn't listen. Instead he crouched lower and to the ground.

"Toothless! Don't do that!" Hiccup tried to tell him. In response, Toothless let out a predatory growl.

"Dragon!" Hiccup began jokingly, "I am the chief! And you will liste-."

But he didn't have time to finish because before he could spit out the word listen Toothless had pounced. He completely knocked the breath out of poor Hiccup and tackled him to the ground. Toothless placed a front paw on Hiccup's chest to keep him still. After some struggling from Hiccup, who was desperate to get out of the mud, he stood up straight and tall.

"And _I _am the Alpha. And _you _will listen to _me_!" Toothless growled with a proud grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he didn't have to speak Toothless' dragon language to know what he was saying, "Yes I know you're the Alpha!"

Toothless gave a prideful huff along with one of his charming dragon smiles.

"But Alpha or not," Hiccup told the prideful dragon. He sneakily reached over and dug his right hand into the mud and grabbed a handful, "You're still Toothless!"

Hiccup tossed the handful of mud up at his best friend's muzzle. It hit the dragon square in the nose, making him whine. He stepped off of Hiccup and backed away, lifting a paw in attempt to wipe off the mud.

Hiccup took the opportunity to stand up and straightened up. He brushed himself off, even though that didn't do any good because he was dripping wet.

He glanced over at Toothless, who was struggling to get some of the remaining mud off of his muzzle.

Hiccup laughed and stepped forward.

"Here, let me help," he offered, stretching out a clean hand. He gently swiped the mud off of the dragon's scales with ease.

Toothless let out a huff of air, making Hiccup's hair blow back from his face.

Hiccup shivered, "Burr its cold. Let's go home bud, let's build a fire. We'll freeze to death otherwise."

Toothless nodded, 'Hiccup time. That's good.'

Hiccup gestured for Toothless to follow him as he turned around to head for his house. Toothless galloped up next to his human so that they could walk together.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless looked at his friend. The rain that was pouring from the sky matted down his hair and turned it a shade darker. He wore a serious expression, "I am very sorry for not spending more time with you lately. I promise to make it up to you."

Toothless flashed a grin at Hiccup and leaned in to nuzzle Hiccup's hair lovingly, as if to say 'No worries!'

Hiccup smiled at the affection he was given, knowing he was forgiven for his absence.

"In fact," he began, thinking over his mother's suggestion, "You may get sick of me bud."

Toothless gave Hiccup a curious look, cocking his head to the side.

"Because you get me all to yourself for the next couple days," Hiccup said with a wide smile.

Toothless thought he felt his heart do flips in his chest. This was great! A few days with Hiccup all to himself! This is exactly what he needed!

He gave Hiccup almost a painfully wide smile and managed to get away with licking the side of his face one more time.

"Gods Toothless!" Hiccup cursed with a laugh. Toothless could only chuckle along.

* * *

**Gosh i love them so hard it hurts at times i swear. Anyway. Do you like it? Should i continue? Romance and stuff will come, this isn't as fluffy as it will get. Please review and tell me how i did! Critique too!**


	3. G'night!

Toothless shot a plasma blast directly at the stack of wood, hitting it directly in the center. The entire thing burst into a perfect flame, its blue tint slowly faded to a normal yellowish fire. And as the fire roared to life, so did the room. It appeared to be alive with dancing shadows covering the walls. It was a very beautiful sight really, a beautiful home though as well, which only added to the warmth of the atmosphere.

"Oh, thanks bud," Hiccup said politely to his best friend who just did his work for him. Toothless nodded with a smile. Hiccup groaned as he sat down in front of his friend and let out a heavy breath of air. He settled himself on Toothless' stomach and leaned back. He loved lying on Toothless' stomach. He loved how he'd rise and fall with every breath the dragon would take. The amount of heat that Toothless radiated from his gut also had a very strange hypnotizing effect on Hiccup. He always felt at ease in the presence of his Night Fury. He was always at home with him.

Hiccup sighed deeply, "Oh bud. What am I going to do? My dad, he, he was made for this kinda stuff. He had experience. He had _his_ father teach him. But of course I _had_ to ignore him every time he wanted to teach me about the _responsibilities of being a chief_. So now I have to learn on my own."

Hiccup trailed off, staring at the floor intently. Toothless studied Hiccup's face; he saw so much despair and worry. He could feel is stomach and heart clench.

'_It's your entire fault,'_ a truly malicious voice whispered in the back of the dragon's mind. He lingered on the words for a moment but shook them off, leaving Toothless with a twinge of guilt.

"Oh Hiccup. I'm so sorry," Toothless said, trying to apologize to his sad human, but of course it only came out as a jumble of growls.

Hiccup looked over at the dragon, their green eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze. Hiccup exhaled sadly.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'm alright. I just, I just miss dad a lot," Hiccup said, held back tears stained his quiet voice. Toothless leaned forward and nuzzled him affectionately, attempting as best he could to tell the human that he loved him.

Hiccup realized that the mood he was creating was depressing so he decided to shake it up a bit, "So today was a busy day!"

Toothless perked up, hoping that it was story time.

Hiccup laughed, "Oh what a day today was! I don't think I've talked to that many people in all my life! First came the, 'Hiccup! Can you help me? My dragon won't give me back my fork!' then someone else came and asked me for my opinion on their painting! 'Hiccup! Can you tell me if this looks okay?' or 'Can you help my daughter find a suitor?' It never ends!"

Toothless chuckled heartily.

Hiccup reached forward and stroked the dragon's skin that was under his neck. Toothless gave a satisfied purr of thanks and then he set his head down.

"I'm so sorry I didn't show up today though, I really wanted to go swimming."

"Don't worry about it Hiccup. You had a busy day, you should rest," Toothless huffed, curling his dragon tail around himself and Hiccup. Hiccup yawned.

"Oh, am I sleepy!" Hiccup exclaimed. The heaviness on his eye lids was visible now. He reached behind his neck to undo a button strap that held his upper armor together. He unlatched it, then reached down and unlatched the second, then the third button. Then, careful not hurt any of the mechanics, he slipped the top of his body and laid it gently on the ground next to him.

Next he reached down and slipped his fingers underneath the leather of his pants. He hooked his fingers and began to push down to show the hidden flesh of his legs. The air felt odd on Hiccup's skin. The armor was so tight it felt odd to be coming off. He carefully worked the pants down his legs until he reached his prosthetic. Then he removed his boot from his right foot and tossed it away, but when it came to the prosthetic he was a more careful. After removing his pants entirely he set them next to his top.

Hiccup stretched and yawned again.

"You don't mind if I sleep do you bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The dragon shook his head.

Hiccup eyed up the dragon's body, "Am I going to have to go to my bed or can I sleep here?" He asked.

The dragon scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What kind of question is that?" He laughed. He slowly lifted his front leg up to allow Hiccup to lay his head on his arm.

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks bud," He said to him as he crawled over and snuggled in closer to the black dragon. Hiccup settled his head on Toothless arm and let his right hand rest on the Night Fury's chest, allowing Hiccup to get as close as he possibly could. Once he got comfortable, Toothless lowered his other arm across Hiccup's back, hugging him closer. Then finally he covered both of their bodies in his sleek black wings, so that Hiccup wouldn't be cold. But Toothless, unknown to himself, was generating enough heat so that it was near impossible for Hiccup to be cold.

Hiccup yawned, and then followed it with a sigh. Toothless had an odd aroma that radiated from his body. It served as a nerve calmer for Hiccup. The scent of Toothless always made Hiccup feel at home at almost anywhere. Plus the darkness inside Toothless' wings was so inviting. Some people were afraid of the dark, but Hiccup couldn't ever see someone ever being afraid of the darkness inside a Night Fury's wings. It was the best kind of darkness, the warm and inviting kind. Not that anyone else would get the chance to experience it. Hiccup was proud to think that the warm sensation of being held by a Night Fury was all his and no one else's. After all, Toothless was the last one.

Hiccup thought that was correct.

He never really had any proof though. He'd wonder if there were more out there, maybe even some females for Toothless to mate with. But he wasn't exactly too fond of that thought. He never knew why, but he didn't really like to think of Toothless finding a mate, someone else to sleep with and play around all day with. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to share his best friend.

'Maybe that's how Toothless feels about Astrid,' Hiccup thought, 'Maybe Toothless doesn't want to share me either.'

Then he felt something wet and warm run across his forehead and Toothless let out a mellow grumble.

"Toothless, don't do that you oversized reptile," Hiccup said jokingly, giving Toothless a small tummy rub. "G'night bud."

Toothless chuckled and smiled, his eyes closed in sleepiness, "Goodnight my human."

* * *

**Forgive the briefness of the chapter! I've got a lot of ideas for this so hold on tight! Wee! I love ya all!**

**YES! i know i have another fic to update. It's at the top of the list i swear to you! Just give me a day or two!**


	4. Missed This

"_No! Get away from him!"_

Hiccup awoke to the sound of rain pitter pattering on the roof above him. He opened his eyes slowly, but realized he couldn't see anything. It took him a minute to realize that he was under the protection of Toothless' wings, the old familiar comfort.

"_Go on! Get out of here!" _

Then Hiccup sighed as a thought crossed his mind, chief duties.

'_Oh great. Another day of working my a-,_' then he remembered, he chuckled out loud, '_oh _yes! _I forgot! Today's my day with Toothless!_'

Suddenly Hiccup's mind flooded with millions of ideas and things he could do with Toothless. They could go exploring! They could go mapping! Finding new places! Flying! Or just spending time together at the grotto.

"_Get away!"_

With his ear pressed to Toothless' chest, he heard a slight whimper come from his best friend.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, "You awake bud?"

There was no answer from the dragon, which concerned Hiccup because Toothless was always a light sleeper. Whenever there was some odd noise that sounded threatening, Toothless would be up and ready to face whatever it was. Especially after the battle.

"Toothless!" Hiccup half shouted, giving the black dragon a good shove.

Toothless woke with a start, blowing a tiny ball of fire from his mouth in surprise. The dragon felt a rush of nervousness as his rider was screaming his name.

Hiccup expected the Night Fury to be rather cranky over the fact that Hiccup had just woke him up out of an obviously deep sleep. But that wasn't the case. It shocked Hiccup to see that Toothless, the brave, mighty Night Fury, and Alpha of all dragons, looked close to tears and was whimpering ceaselessly.

It concerned Hiccup. He'd never heard Toothless whimper so! Let alone _cry_. He'd read before that dragon's possessed the ability to cry, but never had he seen one actually do so.

Toothless looked like he was in a state of panic. His ears folded back and his pupils dilated with emotion. Hiccup didn't know what to do! Toothless had never acted like this before.

"Hey bud, hey," Hiccup cooed, trying to calm his best friend down, "Toothless, Toothless, sh-sh."

Hiccup quickly rolled on to his knees to face Toothless. He placed his right hand gently and his left hand under Toothless' chin.

Toothless felt the tender touch and soothed almost instantly. He gazed into his riders forest green eyes with uneasiness. But then a sense of relief waved over him in a rush, like a very heavy weight was just lifted from him.

"Everything's alright bud, Hiccup breathed in a soft tone, "It was just a bad dream."

Hiccup truthfully didn't know what was wrong; he just guessed that it was a nightmare. 'Could dragons even have nightmares?' He wondered to himself. 'Toothless _has_ been acting rather oddly lately… Wonder if something's bothering him?'

Hiccup didn't know how right he was.

The memories from the bad dream still remained in Toothless' mind despite the reassuring look behind Hiccup's green eyes. Toothless let out a grumble, he had the strong urge to give Hiccup a loving lick, but being a bit shaky from the dream and still blinded by guilt from the accident, he decided to not go through with anything that may annoy Hiccup.

Hiccup looked deep into his dragon's acid eyes. There was so much emotion in those big green orbs.

'He's so human,' Hiccup thought, smiling. Toothless really was so intelligent. He nearly was human. And his eyes had the most proof of that. They were so deep, so meaningful, so powerful, and so thoughtful. Hiccup would shudder at the thought of the pupils of the beautiful eyes reduced down to slits.

He remembered that horrible day. Oh the horror he felt. First he lost his father, and then he thought he'd never see his best friend again. He nearly gave up hope a few times. But how could you blame him? He'd lost two of the people closest to his heart. He never thought he could make it without his dad. But loosing Toothless too, that'd be far too much to deal with.

After all, even though sometimes overprotective, even though sometimes lacked principles on personal space, even though sometimes far too jealous and moody, Toothless, throughout the years, had proven far more than a useless reptile. Far more.

"You gonna be okay bud?" Hiccup asked, concern swelling in his voice.

Toothless gurgled and nuzzled his muzzle against Hiccup's chest, "Yes, I'll be alright Hiccup."

"Okay, good," Hiccup sighed, relieved. He removed his hand from Toothless' nose, but with his left hand he gave Toothless a tiny chin scratch. Toothless went limp with pleasure as Hiccup's fingers worked their magic on all the sensitive nerves under the dragon's chin. Hiccup chuckled at the dumb-struck expression on the dragon's face. Hiccup always knew just what Toothless liked.

Hiccup released Toothless from the pleasure trance and smiled, "So whaddya wanna do today? I'm all yours today, and tomorrow, and the next day."

Toothless blinked in surprise, 'He actually meant it! Just three days for the two of us? This is fantastic!' Toothless thought. He was so overjoyed that he couldn't resist giving another loving lick. Lately he'd seemed to really enjoy giving Hiccup dragon licks. He couldn't really understand why.

"Ah-Tooth-Gah! Toothless!" Hiccup laughed. He half expected the affection licks. He quite honestly didn't mind them. But the dragon saliva really didn't wash out.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup whined with a smile. He reached out and cradled Toothless' head in his hands to stop the attack, "I know bud, I know, I'm excited too!"

The air and the light sprinkle of rain felt wonderful against Hiccup's face. The rush as the wind brushed through his hair, he felt unchained, so relaxed, all his troubles gone. He felt like he did when he was fifteen when he first found Toothless. He remembered how free the two were and all the adventures they'd been on. All of the carefree moments before Hiccup was always preoccupied with being chief.

"Wow, I really did miss this," Hiccup said, smiling fondly at the memories. He leaned down to the reptiles ear and whispered smoothly, "I missed _you_ Toothless."

Toothless blinked, feeling an intense rush of heat flood through his body at Hiccup's quiet words. How strange. Toothless had never recalled feeling a sensation like that before, he worried that maybe he was getting sick. But he didn't feel sick. What was wrong then?

Ignoring the strange sensation, Toothless flew on and growled happily at Hiccup, "I missed you too Hiccup."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! And the very very long update time. I hope to write more soon! :D Luv ya all! ~A**


End file.
